In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic soaring since the 4th generation (4G) communication system came to the market, there are ongoing efforts to develop enhanced 5th generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For the reasons, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called the beyond 4G network communication system or post LTE system.
For higher data transmit rates, 5G communication systems are considered to be implemented on ultra-high frequency bands (mmWave), such as, e.g., 60 GHz. To mitigate pathloss on the ultra-high frequency band and increase the reach of radio waves, the following techniques are taken into account for the 5G communication system: beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna.
Also being developed are various technologies for the 5G communication system to have an enhanced network, such as evolved or advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
There are also other various schemes under development for the 5G system including, e.g., hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access schemes.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from the human-centered connection network by which humans create and consume information to the Internet of Things (IoT) network by which information is communicated and processed between things or other distributed components. The Internet of Everything (IoE) technology may be an example of a combination of the Big data processing technology and the IoT technology through, e.g., a connection with a cloud server.
To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infra, service interface technology, and a security technology, are required. There is a recent ongoing research for inter-object connection technologies, such as the sensor network, Machine-to-Machine (M2M), or the Machine-Type Communication (MTC).
In the IoT environment may be offered intelligent Internet Technology (IT) services that collect and analyze the data generated by the things connected with one another to create human life a new value. The IoT may have various applications, such as the smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health-care, or smart appliance industry, or state-of-art medical services, through conversion or integration of existing IT technologies and various industries.
Thus, there are various ongoing efforts to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network. For example, the sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), machine type communication (MTC), or other 5G techniques are implemented by schemes, such as beamforming, multi-input multi-output (MIMO), and array antenna schemes. The above-mentioned application of the cloud radio access network as a Big data processing technique may be said to be an example of the convergence of the 5G and IoT technologies.
Machine-type communication (MTC) is technology assigning sensors/communication functions to all things to intelligently gather and mutually transfer information. MTC may interchangeably be termed Machine-to-machine (M2M) or Internet of Things (IoT).
As communication techniques to implement MTC, short-range communication schemes and remote communication schemes may come into use. Short-range communication schemes for MTC include small coverage communication schemes, such as Bluetooth (or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE)), near-field communication (NFC), or Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi). As techniques for implementing MTC with broad coverage (hereinafter, referred to as “cellular MTC”), standard cellular communication schemes, such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), may be used. For reference, standard techniques for MTC are under discussion in 3GPP LTE systems. Further, some operators are deploying MTC-related businesses using current cellular networks. Various non-standardized techniques for cellular MTC also exist. For reference, information exchanged between devices in cellular MTC features a low data rate, low duty cycle, and relative less delay sensitivity.